Pandora Hearts: a boy with power like a chain not chain,human,but both
by ediscool09
Summary: my second story I will work on it then my first story ok and please be nice with the review
1. prophecy

_**Disclaim: I do not own Pandora Heats and the characters I if did I would have made a second season so I only own this story and my three OCs.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Prophecy and The Beginning<strong>_

_**The prophecy said that **_

_**A child well born with the power that will stop the Baskervilles and control all of Abyss**_

_**the child is not a chain, or a human but both**_

_**the child will be the heir of his family**_

_**the child is the reborn of the hero name Victor Enriquez**_

_**the silent clock will move went the child put his hand on it**_

_**the child sin is his very being **_

_**a blade that is betrayal by a friend that will cut the heir on the chest**_

_**the blood of the heir fall onto the flood the power of the child will awaken **_

_**the pass to abyss will open but the child power will close the pass **_

_**the child will fight back to keep alive the blade will appeared in the child hand**_

_**the blade is a double side sword the left blade is black and the right is white**_

_**the child parents will die at the hand of the Baskervilles**_

_**The beginning **_

_Everyone was wait went the mother went into labor with the first child and the heir of the Enriquez bloodline so went the mother gave birth to a baby boy name Edward Enriquez_

_So went everyone find out that the mother and the father has the first child which is a baby boy everyone was joy_

_The child was born healthy so the mother and the father was happy that the child was healthy_

_So the father pick up the healthy baby boy and said "look everyone my child his name will be Edward Enriquez the heir of the bloodline"_

_Everyone was happy for the parent that there was a new heir for the bloodline_

_The mother was happy to and fall asleep _

_The father smiles went his wife fall asleep on the bed and the father put baby on the bed next to the mother_

_So this is the beginning for the life of Edward Enriquez_

* * *

><p><strong><em>There I finish the first chapter of my new story so please read and review and tell me if you guys like this story so goodbye<em>**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaim: I do not own Pandora Heats and the characters I if did I would have made a second season so I only own this story and my three OCs.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The beginning part 2<strong>_

_**skip 15 years **_

_**Edward P.O.V at the age of 15**_

_So I was enjoy the beautiful garden that my mother had plant before she die at the hand of the Baskervilles that my father told me that my mother was try to protect me rally he was at the meet at Pandora headquarters when I was five year old_

_So I always come here in my mother garden to remember my mother then I feel a pain in my chest and I fell on my knees put both hand on chest where my heart is and scream loud because the pain was to much for me to handle so I fall to the ground in my mother garden and pass out_

**_In my dream_**

_I wake up to see I was in a room with this girl that never met before in my life _

_**"where I'm" I ask**_

_**"he back she be glad" someone or something said**_

_I look around and put my hands on my ears_

**_"stop it you are scream him" someone said_**

_I look back of me I saw a girl with black hair_

**_"who are you" I ask the girl_**

**_"I'm glad that you are back" the girl said after she try to hug me when she did she went threw me_**

**_"No one visit me anymore everyone hate me" the girl said_**

**_"who are you" I ask_**

**_"aw you don't remember me" the girl said _**

**_"no I don't remember because I never met you before" I said to the girl _**

**_she throw her doll on the flood and turn back to me before she say " I... I... I..."_**

**_I was terrified as the girl said " well... well... well..."_**

**_I was walking back as the girl walk forward to me as she said "kill... kill... kill... you.. you... you.."_**

**_I hit the shelf of doll as she run to me and grab my neck as we fall in a pit of darkness until we hit the flood as soon I try to break her grab with both my hand I said" stop"_**

**_the girl said" good you felt fear good I will teach you other gently" I was scary went she say that then_****_ she pull out a knife and stab the knife into my chest _**

**_I heard someone call me master... master... master... Edward_**

**_After the dream_**

_I woke up to see Ben my server so I stand up and look at Ben "yes Ben" I said_

_"master your father have been look for all day did you forget what today is" Ben said_

_"ah I did aw man today is the ceremony" I said_

_"that right master" Ben said with a smiles _

_"ah thank Ben for remind me" I said with a smiles to as I left the garden to find my father and bump into my father and I fall onto the flood and I look up at my father _

_"ah there you son are you ready for the coming-of-age ceremony" my father smiles_

_"yes father I'm" I said to my father smiles to_

_"great then my son let get you ready oh and happy birthday my son" my father said to me_

_"thank you father and I will get ready in my room" I said to my father with smiles as I walk to my room_

_"ok son" my father said_

_As I walk to my room I start to think to myself ( I have this felt that something bad is going to happen) as I got to my room I open the door and walk into my room and close the door and my little sister jump out of my closet and scary me _

_"ahh" I scream as I fall back on my butt **( oh my three OC is Lucy is the little sister to me)** I look up to my little sister_

_"hahaha I scary you big bro" Lucy said with a smiles_

_"haha very funny little sister so can you now leave please" I said to my little sister_

_"aw why big bro" Lucy said with a pout _

_"because I did to get ready for the coming-of-age ceremony that why little sister" I said with a smiles_

_"ok big bro" Lucy said with a smiles as she left my room so went my door and close then I took off my shirt and I saw the a mark of incuse on my chest so I start to freak out and I start to feel pain and I put both of my hand on it as I fall onto my knees then the pain stop _

_"ok then why is this happen to me" I said to myself so I get change and put on my clothes for the ceremony tonight _

**_The night of the coming-of-age ceremony_**

_So as everyone was arrive I saw Oz so I went over to_

_"hi Oz how you be" I said with smiles as Oz turn to around he smiles at me_

_"hi Edward I been good and you" Oz said_

_"as I to been good" I said to Oz_

_"so are you ready for your ceremony Edward" Oz ask me_

_I smiles and say" yes I'm" I told Oz_

_"will I got to go before Alice get mad let go Gil" Oz said to his friend_

_"right Oz bye Edward" Gil said while he bow down after he did Oz and Gil leave_

_"huh" I said before my father draft me to meet Sharon_

_"ah there you are son" my father said to me as he walk to me_

_" ah yes father" I said to my father_

_"come on it time to meet Sharon" my father said to me _

_" I am come father" I said as I walk to my father so my father lead me to a room where lady Sharon is_

_"hi lady Sharon" I said as I bow down with a smiles_

_"and hi to you too sir Edward" Lady Sharon said with a smiles to_

_"hi to you Edward" Break said to me_

_"and hi to you Break" I said to Break as I bow down_

_"it was nice to meet Edward come on Sharon let go" Break said to Sharon_

_"ah yes I come here in place of my mother Sir Edward because she fell ill" Lady Sharon said to me_

_"ah ok tell your mother I send my pray for her to get better" I said as I bow down to Lady Sharon _

_"thank you Sir Edward" Lady Sharon said as she and Break left _

_"are you ready son" my father said to me_

_"yes father I'm ready" I said to my father as I walk to the church where the silent clock is that had not move for 100 of years _

_So as I wait to go in into the church I saw rain drop start to fall I look up and see it start to rain harder now_

_"hi big bro" Lucy said to me_

_"hi little sis you shouldn't be here" I said to my little sis_

_"I just want to wish you luck big bro bye" Lucy said as she run back to the mansion _

_(I can't I shakes this felt that something bad is going and that mark is starting to hurt again) I think to myself_

_As I wait for my father to tell to enter the church as I breath in and out to keep calm _

_"now let the one that is waiting outside to come in now" my father said_

**_Inside the church_**

_As I walk in everyone was clapping as I walk up stair to my father and I got on one knees as my father finish _

_"now my son you may now speak the oath" my father said to me_

_So as I got up from my knees and I walk up the top of the stair I saw Ben there with the cloth as I got close to the silent clock the pain from my chest start to hurt more as I got closer as I got __there I got on one of my knees and place one of my hand on the clock as I say the oath_

_"I hereby swear to these lands and my breathren that I shall defend the honor of Enriquez until the day the crimson rhythm of my vessel perishes" I said then the clock move and I look up to see the clock's hand move and the clock rang throw out the church so I got up see that everyone was freezing in place expert Ben, my father, and I _

_"father what is going on" I ask my father_

_"my son get out now before they come" my father said to me_

_"before who come father" I ask my father so I saw Ben grab me before I could run away_

_"Ben what are you doing" I ask my friend Ben_

_"no I wouldn't let you send my son to Abyss" my father said to Ben as he run at Ben then the window break then the Baskervilles show up and one of them run at my father and stab my father in the stomach as I watch it_

_"no father" I said as the pain in my chest start to hurt a lot more now_

_"goodbye my son be strong" my father said to me before he die_

_"now let the judgment being now Ben cut the heir on his chest" one of the Baskervilles said to Ben _

_"right" Ben said to them as he take out a knife and cut me on the chest as the blood of the knife fall down onto the flood as mark appeared on the around Ben and I _

_"why Ben why I thought you where my friend" I said to Ben_

_"I was never your friend I was only beten to be your friend" Ben said as he was laughing _

_"now let the judgment being" one of them said as he walk right to me _

_"your sin is your very being" he said so he put one of his hand on my forehead and push my head back but the chain didn't show up_

_"what" all four of them yell _

_"I will not let you guys threw me in the Abyss" I yell as Ben let me go as a double blade sword appeared in my right hand so I lift the sword up on turn it to the side as both blade appeared on the left was black on the right was white as snow _

_"I will fight you guys" I said as I ran to them with my sword_

_"how is he able to wield a weapon" Ben said as he dodge my attack so the mark on my chest start to glow as I be continue __attack them with my double side sword _

_"look at his chest he has the mark of the incuse but he doesn't have a chain" one of the Baskervilles ask the other as they dodge my attack _

_"we did to kill him now because he has the power to control all the Abyss" one of them said _

_"we wouldn't let you kill that boy" someone said as I stop my attack and I look to see Oz, Gil, Lady Sharon, Break, and a girl that I never seeing before as I froze up_

_"it you guys again" Ben said as he jump back to the Baskervilles_

_"hey guys" I said weakly as I fell down to my knees and my hands breath hard _

_"Alice I release B-Rabbit" Oz said to that girl I never seeing until today that is_

_"you guys don't stand a chance again" Alice said in her form to the Baskervilles as I look up for the final time before I pass out from the wonder that I receive from Ben so I was about to pass out went the Baskervilles said something_

_"we'll back and went we well do we will kill that boy" Ben said as the Baskervilles retreat back to their hideout and went they do I pass out on the flood_

**_Oz P.O.V_**

_"Edward" I said as I run to him with Gil, Alice, Lady Sharon, and Break_

_"wow this very inster that he can wield a weapon like this" Break said as he pick up Edward weapon see that it a double side sword_

_"yeah this very inster" Alice said as she transformer back to a human former look at Edward_

_"so I guest that we take him back with us seeing that his father had die for his son" Break said with a sad smiles_

_"yeah your right Break Gil pick up Edward so that we can get him somewhere safe until he wake up" I said_

_"right Oz" Gil said to his friend as Gil pick up Edward and gently turn around on his back and I saw the mark on his chest beginning to glow_

_"guys look at Edward's chest" I said to them_

_"my my look at this I bet the child never knew that he had the mark" Break said to them with a sad voice _

_"that why they trying to kill Sir Edward" Sharon said to them_

_"what now" Alice ask them_

_"I guest we go back to Pandora Headquaters but what about his little sister Lucy" I ask them _

_"why about we ask her" Break said as the church door was open_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lucy P.O.V (Edward little sister at age of 13)<em>**

_"big bro" I cry as I run to him_

_"Lucy have you been listing to us" Oz ask me_

_"yes I have" I said _

_"Lucy do you want to come us and your big bro Pandora Headquarters" Alice ask me _

_"yes I would" I smiles at them then I look at my father and scream_

_"I'm sorry Lucy but your father give up his life to save your big bro from go to Abyss" Oz said with a sad voice_

_"oh" I said with a sad smiles_

_"come let us get to Pandora headquarters ok" Oz said to everyone so I walk with them as I saw that Gil was carrying my big bro gently _

_"what do you guys in Pandora" I ask them went they were about to answer I hear a sound come of my big bro from Gil back_

**_Edward P.O.V (finally)_**

_I being to wake up as I do I saw on was on Gil back_

_"what happen to me" I ask when I heard my little sister ask me something_

_"hey big bro are you ok" Lucy ask me_

_"yeah I'm ok little sister" I said to my little sister with a smiles_

_"I'm glad that you are ok Sir Edward" Lady Sharon said to me with a smiles_

_"yeah I'm to" I said to Lady Sharon with a smiles_

_"so you're Edward" Alice said to me with a grin _

_"yes I'm and who are you may I ask" I ask her _

_"her name is Alice and she is my chain" Oz said as Alice got mad at him and I laugh_

_"what so funny" Alice said to me as I stop laugh_

_"oh nothing" I said to her_

_"that good then" Alice said to me with a grin _

_"so what now" I ask them_

_"now we head back to Pandora headquarters" Break said to me as I smiles and fall back to asleep on Gil back_

* * *

><p><strong><em>will guys I will stop there so in chapter 3 I start at Pandora Headquarters oh before I forget here is the my OC's <em>**

**_Edward is 15 years old height is 5'7 has haze eyes color(between blue and green) his hair color is white with black streak_**

**_Lucy is 13 years old height is 5'4 has black eyes color hair color is black_**

**_Ben is 14 years old height is 5'6 has brown eyes color hair color is black_**

**_P.S I am sorry for not update_****_ fast I been have written block_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaim: I do not own Pandora Heats and the characters I if did I would have made a second season so I only own this story and my three OCs.**_


End file.
